Friend-Lover-Rival
by sassukeuchiha
Summary: After Naruto commits a life changing act he is thrown in a deep depression leaving him feeling useless and disgusting. WARNING: character death
Naruto cried for his lost friend. His hands were stained red. _Friend-lover-rival-enemy-red._ He tries to rub off the sin. It leaves a stain. Naruto looks into the black sky of the night, a color _quitelikehishair_. Naruto never cared much about the sky. It's a reminder of his _fatal-altering-deadly_ mistake now.

Naruto looks up at the moon, it's pale _exactlylikehisskin_. Naruto cries for his lost friend.

 _Every time he bleeds he's reminded of his pure, red eyes._

Naruto can't feel pleasure anymore. He grows cold and eschews human interaction _justlikehim._ He doesn't leave his room anymore. He doesn't eat anymore. He can feel his bones.

No one checks on Naruto. The longer he stays inside the paler his skin gets _justlikehis._ Naruto cries for his lost _friend-lover-rival._ He rubs himself when he thinks of Sasuke. It doesn't feel good. _It doesn't feel good anymore._

Every time Naruto sees the night sky he cries for his lost friend. Sometimes he blacks out. Black _quitelikehishair._ He wakes up to the pale morning _exactlylikehisskin._ He cries for his lost friend again.

Naruto never felt love after Sasuke left. Naruto never felt happy after Sasuke died. _After he killed Sasuke._

And he cries for his lost friend.

Naruto drags his hands up and down his boney, pale body _exactlylikehis._ He remembers the first time he touched Sasuke. _Naruto touches himself and cries._

He's been in his room for months. Naruto can't stomach eating anymore. Naruto can't cry for his _friend-lover-rival anymore._ Naruto can only see red now. And black now. _And the pale color of his skin now._

He doesn't want to live anymore. He thinks he will be able to join Sasuke after he dies. Naruto thinks about death a lot. _He feels himself when he thinks of dying._

Naruto doesn't cry anymore. But he hurts. He hurts so much. He has dreams about Sasuke now. _Nasty-dirty-grimy-sweaty-wet-dreams._ Naruto doesn't bother cleaning his sheets anymore. They always end up getting dirty the next time he falls asleep.

He lets his mind wonder during the day. He lets his mind wonder during the night. It takes him to lust filled feelings of remorse and regret. His chest tightens up and he picks at his skin.

He can see the paler man. On top taking him. One step closer. It's here. He feels it. So close, the pain he enjoys. His eyes pierce him. All over his body. Up and down. _So close. So close. So close._ It's almost here now. Breath gets heavier. Panting and gasping. Here comes the _moan-moan-moan_ feeling. Bracing himself. It's coming. It's coming. _So close. So clo-_ Naruto wakes up and rips the skin off his cheek. Naruto's blood is red like Sasuke's precious eyes.

Naruto never bothers cleaning up. _If he kept his room clean he would be even more similar to Sasuke._

He plans on ending his life. Naruto has nothing to live for. Naruto has _no one._ Everyone has stopped caring. They gave up on him.

Naruto has no self control. Naruto doesn't even try to stop himself from acting on his _stupid-destructive-harmful_ impulses. He opens his eyes and looks up at the pale moon and the dark, dark sky. He thinks of Sasuke. He picks up the kunai.

 _For the first time in nearly a year Naruto smiles._

It isn't a clean death. He's on the ground gasping for air for a few minutes before he finally goes. Naruto chokes on his own blood.

 _Red like Sasuke's eyes. Red like Sasuke's blood. Red like Naruto's hand after he committed his fatal sin._

Naruto got the dog's death he wanted so bad. A dirty man deserving of a _dirty-pathetic-sad_ death. He got what was coming to him. A despicable child unable to continue living.

No one bothered to check up on Naruto. _Months and months passed until someone found his body._ It was decayed and nearly unrecognizable at that point.

Naruto didn't even bother writing a suicide note. _No one would have cared enough to read it anyway._

 _After death came nothing. Naruto didn't see Sasuke. There was no Naruto or Sasuke anymore. Just far off distance concepts fading off into the void. Neither existed after death. And their memories preserved by the living slowly became obsolete. No one cared enough to remember the two sinned-lusted-pathetic boys._

Like everyone else they were forgotten. No one cried for their death.


End file.
